Been Through It All
by VeronicaJRiddle
Summary: Maeve Snape, Harry Potter's half sister, is starting Hogwarts (in Harry's 3rd year, but she's 3rd year...explained inside) and it's rocky from the start. There's drama, family, and pure awesomeness! Please R/R! Rated T for future language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story! I hope you like it guys! ~Veronica J**

Maeve Jade Potter (pronounced Ma-ve)

Appearance: Pale skin, black hair, green eyes

Status: Vampire (female if you haven't guessed)

Family: Harry Potter (brother) Severus Snape (father), Lily Potter (mother), Dursleys (relatives on Lily's side)

Friends: Harry (other than that none yet)

Age & Year progress with the story

Notes~

_Hi there! I'm Maeve Jade Potter! You can call me Eve, 'cause Maeve is confusing. I'm all swag and Selena Gomez got nothing on me! Anyways, I have to get my school stuff so byes! _

Warning: Hermione is a little OC but not too much, and I'm changing the plot. This follows neither the books nor movies, but it loosely follows both plots. I ignore the Dementors (but Harry still knows Patronus) and Dumbledore/Snape's death

|_`Chapter One`_| |_Stand A Little Taller_|

I sat, perched on the window sill of Dad's house. I'm in my room, watching the sun set. "Finally," I say to myself.

I'm a vampire. But, Dad always gets fresh animal (usually elk, but deer is my favorite) blood from the apothecary he is (as the Potions Master) always welcome at. Nobody questions it. Anyways, Dad had me registered in the Ministry so, if the time ever comes, I have neutrality rights, which means I can frolic and traipse through either side, and I don't have to take any side because I'm already registered as neutral. I'm pretty awesome.

I'm thirteen right now, though I'll be starting Hogwarts late because I had to train to hunt if I ever needed to. But, I doubt it, but Dad made me anyways.

"Eve? Will you come here please?" Dad asks from the kitchen, looking up at me.

"Sure!" I say and run downstairs. "What?"

"Since you will be starting Hogwarts late, will you be ok with leaving early?"

"Okay? Okay?" He looks worried at this.

"OF COURSE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE HOGWARTS ARE YOU CRAZY OF COURSE I'LL GO EARLY!" I yell. Dad smiles.

"Naturally. Of course, you'll see your brother," he says.

"He's coming early too?"

"No, but at school in general."

"Right."

|_`Le Time Skip`_| ~~The Next Morning~~ *Day of Sorting and Everything*

"Eve let's go! The Headmaster's waiting!" Dad yells up at me. He never likes being late. And these skinny jeans don't like me.

"Coming, coming, my goodness!" I yell back. I finally rush downstairs. Our stuff is already at Dad's rooms at Hogwarts.

"Hold my arm." We're apparating! I've gotten used to the sensation already, having done it at least 20 times already.

"Wait!" I say, and he pauses.

"You can't….aren't you not supposed to apparate onto or in Hogwarts grounds?"

"That's right…then we'll apparate into the village and walk there."  
"Cool!" I've never visited the village.

Once we got to the actual castle (cool horse things!) Dad and I made our way to his rooms. I'll be staying in one of the other parts of it, like the extension thing. I've got my bedroom, bathroom, and mini library (just a few shelves and a desk is all). I love it!

So it's at dinner now, after I've unpacked everything. I get a complimentary seat at the Head's table, only because I'm his daughter. I notice all the little first years file in. I was sorted previously, getting into Gryffindor, my dad being pleased, as my mother was in that house.

"Albernian, Fred!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat called. I waved to Harry when he noticed me. He waved back. His friends notice and he points at me telling them I'm his sister and Snape's daughter. (And Potions Assistant for first years only, though) Some people squint at me because I'm Snape's daughter. Only Harry and Dad know of my 'condition'. After the sorting and the food appears (I like human food just fine) I take some meat and my goblet (enchanted most likely to be filled with what I please) fills with blood. When McGonagall looks at me strangely, I say, "It's cranberry, Professor." She 'Ahs' and nods with a smile.

At the Gryffindor common room, the minute I enter, Harry hugs me.

"Eve!"

"HARRY!" I ran and hugged him harder.

I release him and pound him with questions.

"So! How was your summer? First year? Second year?"  
"You know about my first and second years. But summer.

"Okay, well, my summer began when I blew up our Aunt."

"Petunia?" Say yes say yes.

"No, Marge."

"Oh. She's atrocious." Hey, all the better, right?

"That's what I was thinking, anyways, so I thought I would be expelled for doing magic-"  
"But you didn't mean to and you got off, right?"

"Yeah, anyway, I went to the Leaky Cauldron-"  
"Why didn't you just owl me? You could have stayed with Dad and I."

"I wasn't thinking at the time, I thought I was going to be expelled!"

"Right."

"So then by the last days before term I met up with Hermione (he motioned to a bushy haired girl) and the Weasleys (who were glaring at me)."

"Cool Harry!" (I said) The smallest freckly boy said to me,

"If you're third year, where have you been?"

"Beauxbatons."

"Beau what what?"

"Beauxbatons. A magic school up in France."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The room stays silent.

`Tomorrow Morning at breakfast`

I know Dad probably doesn't want me sitting at the Head's table today, because, well, I was early yesterday and Dad didn't want me feeling left out. But today's different. I have to sit with the students-oh, wait. I am a student.

I can tell Hannah or Mya or whatever her face is –wait, Hermione!- well whatever her stupid name is I can tell she's on to me. It's like, I'm Voldemort or something I swear. Does she know I'm a vampire? I don't know but she eyes my drink (blood disguised as tomato juice) with some calculating look, then she whispers to Harry and the Weasley kid.

^^^Hermione's PoV^^^

I can just tell she's hiding something. Does Harry know? They keep casting glances at each other. But that drink….it looks like blood to me. I tell this to Harry and he fidgets with a loose string on his jumper.

"Harry. Do you know her little secret?" Ron asks. Harry replies seriously,

"It's not my time or place or job to tell you that Ron. Go ask her yourself, but I won't have anybody prying into my sister's business."

Hmm…

^^^^Maeve's POV^^^

See, they're on to me-Weasley and Granger. They know something's up, and Harry, their best friend, isn't about to tell them. At least my brother knows common sense. I see him tell them it's not his 'time, place, or job' to tell them my secret. Of course it's not!

We have Potions first (cheers!) and I'm excited 'cause that's a) my favorite subject and b) my father works as Potions Master! See that! So I waltz into class (being the first one there) and I set up my stuff. Dad notices me (he was grading summer work) and I grin at him. He gives me a quick grin back and the rest of the class files in.

"Turn to page 234, class, and begin." The instructions are on the board. Shrinking solution? That's first year work! Come on! Dad!

I finish it in record time, remembering the way Dad showed me. Of course everybody was glaring at me (except Harry) and I grinned at my brilliant work. I bet Granger couldn't stand being showed up! It gave me my kicks of course. Dad gave me an O while Granger got a EE. Oh wow you should have seen her face! It was hilarious! I mean, Uncle Vernon would have been proud of the face she made, for it was so…so…oh my gods. I almost doubled over laughing at her face. After class, she pushed past me, probably crying.

"Great job! You made Hermione cry!" Weasley yelled at me. Harry swatted his arm, muttering, 'It's not her fault!'

"Exactly! I didn't do anything wrong! I barely know her first name! How am I supposed to hate her? I don't!"

"You're Snape's daughter! Of course you talked your dad into giving you a good grade!" Weasley said.

"No! I did nothing of the sort!"

"Of course you did!"

"Shut up Weasley! Just shut your mouth! You don't know anything!"

"Fill me in then!"

"No, no I will not!" That's when it slipped. I showed my fangs by accident. S**t! I run away with tears pouring from my eyes.

I run pretty far, until I reach an empty corridor where there's nobody. I sit and cry, knowing I blew it. I blew it and people will tell their parents and they'll have me expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'. I'll be expelled and exiled to the others of my kind, those more vicious than I. I'll be a monster.

Aren't I already?

Wait…someone's coming! I don't compose myself though. I look up and see it's Malfoy. Great.

"What's wrong?" He asks. What?!

"…"

"Come on. You can tell me. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok, it's never going to be ok!" I sob.

"Why not?"

"Because I accidently showed my fangs at Ronald Weasley only out of aggravation."

"Vampire?"

"Yes."

"That's not too bad."

"No, it is! They'll have me expelled, exiled…."

"No. I doubt that."

"No, they will! They will! They'll send me to Azkaban and then they'll stake me or they'll exile me….I'm a monster!"

"You are not a monster!"

"I'm a monster! Everybody thinks so now!"

"You're not a monster." He said and pulled me closer. My head was resting on his chest.

"I'm…not?"

"No. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Exactly. Why can't they see that?"

"I don't know. But Harry supports you."

"Yeah. So does Dad. And you."

"Yes I do."

"Thanks. I thought I didn't need you right now but I do."

"It's ok," he laughs.

"You're a lot nicer without the public around."

"Yeah…it tends to…be my thing."

"Thanks again."

"I can and will talk with you if you need it, okay? I promise I will always try and be there."

"Oh, you're too much, really. Thanks Draco. You can…erm…go now, if you want. I'm okay-ish now."

"Okay then. Come on it's almost lunch."

**I hope you guys all like it so far! Please R/R! Reviews are greatly appreciated 'round here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As much as it kills me to admit it. *tear***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's the next chapter. What happened last was Draco and Maeve are going to lunch. **

**Disclaimer: There once was a story by J.K. Rowling. VeronicaJRiddle went bowling. As she was bowling, VJ discovered that she owned nothing. (My failed attempt at a lymeric)  
**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

"Sure." We walk back to the Great Hall where Harry gives me a hug and whispers, "Sorry, but I couldn't find you. But I'm here too. I…I'm sorry about Ron. You didn't do anything." I whisper back a thanks Harry, and sit down. Alone.

Until Draco stands up and says,

"WHAT'S EVERYBODY'S PROBLEM?!"

The room quiets instantly. Draco grabs his food plate and goblet and walks over to me. He sits in front of me. Then, Harry gets up and sits next to me.

"Thanks guys," I say.

Dad, of all people, stands up and claps. Then Dumbledore. Then McGonagall. Then the rest of the Professors. Then Draco's friends, and the Slytherins. By this point, everybody except the Gryffindors are clapping.

"Fifty points for Slytherin for showing House unity!" Dumbledore said.

The Slytherins cheered.

After Lunch, the classes rolled by as I thought they would. Gryffindors glared at me, Slytherins smiled at me, and…well…that's pretty much it.

**|_The Next Day_|**

So as I am sipping my blood (um, it's not 'mine', probably elk again) Granger comes over.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" She yells. S**t.

I play dumb.

"Knew what?"

"YOU'RE A…VAMPIRE!"

I spit out my blood/cranberry juice.

"HOW'D YOU FIND OUT?! PRYING PRICK, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" I yelled.

"MONSTER! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

My life before living with Dad flashes before my eyes. I start crying. No, not again! I already experienced this once in my life. She keeps yelling.

"YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING, STUPID, FAKE GIRL! ARE YOU EVEN A GIRL? BARELY HUMAN ANYWAYS!"

I'm sobbing now.

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED HERE! YOU'RE A STUPID VAMPIRE! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING NORMALLY!"

I am now officially in a ball crying on the floor. That's what…that's what…that's what he said to me. Jeff. That's what he said to me every day as he abused me. Hurt me, shattered me to pieces. It took years, if not months, to pick up my pieces.

And here I am, being shattered again.

Images of my abuse are flashing through my mind. I can't handle it. Barely. I can barely handle it. She's breaking me. Who knew Granger would break me. But I stand up and in the mist of her yelling, I yell back,

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T H-HAVE A CLUE!" I sobbed/cried. I kept going. I have to be strong.

"YOU W-WEREN'T THERE! YOU W-WEREN'T THE ONE ABUSED! UNLOVED FOR YEARS UNTIL YOU FINALLY FOUND YOUR FATHER BUT YOUR ATTACKER WOULDN'T LET YOU GO QUIETLY! PUSHING YOU AS YOU GET UP! KILLING YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT GRANGER? HE SAID THE SAME WORDS TO ME AS YOU'RE SAYING NOW! FUNNY, ISN'T IT! IT WASN'T EVEN MY DAMN CHOICE TO BE WHAT I AM!" I yelled/sobbed.

She's silent. I keep crying. I keep seeing the images. I feel the numbing pain. It's terror. I fall down crying, shaking.

Dad runs over to me.

But that's all I see until- ^^^Black Out^^^

*****Hermione's POV******

"Harry, really, I'm sorry!" I tried again.

"No. No you aren't! If you were, then you would have apologized the minute you broke her down! Where's your apology to her?!" Harry yelled at me.

"You didn't tell us mate!" Ron yelled.

"It wasn't my job! You could have very well asked her yourself, or you, Hermione, could have kept it to yourself!"

"How was I supposed to?! I couldn't let the fact-"

"You very well could have! You bloody well could have! Yet you chose to yell at her!"

"I-"

"No! No. You had to yell at her. It wasn't her choice to be a vampire, you know. It wasn't."

And he went to go visit his sister.

^^^^^Maeve's PoV^^^^

Harry came a while ago, when I just woke up. He tells me he got in a fight with his friends.

"Harry, you got in a fight?" I frowned.

"Yes, because Hermione kept apologizing to me, like I'd do, instead of coming here."

"Harry. Tell me, tell me you didn't tell her off."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Nobody messes with my sister, not after all you've been through!"

"Fine. But no more getting into fights, ok? Last thing we need is blowing this up bigger than it is."

"Isn't it blown up already?"

"It sort of is, yes…if only she didn't yell at me this wouldn't be this way."  
"True that. Hey, I've got a question."

"What?"

"Could I live with you…and…half dad this summer? Please?"

"Harry I know you hate it at the Dursleys but Mum's protection is on that house, you know. You have to stay there. I bet you can visit for half the summer though. Celebrate your birthday at Dad's house."

"Really?"

"Why not? You can go to the Dursleys for the first half, then, around mid-July, you can come with us!"

"Won't half-Dad say no?"

"Well…if I ask him very very nicely then maybe he'll say yes."

"Please ask him! I hate it over there!"

"I know Harry. I'll try."

"Ok…"

"But I'm not making any promises, ok? I don't want you disappointed."

"Ok, sis. You'll ask Dad, and if yes…then that…would be amazing!"

"I know right! That would be epic!"

"Wicked!"

"Definitely."

"Oh. Well I think I have to go, I'm pretty sure I have Quidditch in ten minutes."

"Don't want you to be late. Go ahead, maybe I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if I can watch you guys."

"Cool!" And he left. I really care for him, you know? If something'd happen to him, my world would crash.

**^^^Severus's PoV^^^**

I wish Potter could come. I'll ask Dumbeldore.

But Maeve really cares for Harry, she even promised to ask me. I'll allow it. Dumbledore has to allow it, because their bond…it's incredibly strong. I mean, nothing, not even the Dark Lord could break those two apart. Not even the darkest magic.

Nothing.

**^^^^Maeve's PoV^^^**

I asked Madam Pomfrey and she said yes! So I run to the 'Pitch and grab a seat. S**t! Next to Granger! How did I not see her?

"Maeve?" Granger whispers.

She actually…she's the first…to actually pronounce my name right the first time!

"What."

"Look, Maeve…I'm….really really really sorry."

"Granger, look. What's done is done. I'm fine. Whatever."

"No….this isn't…this isn't what I meant I'm just trying to apologize because I didn't mean to make you relive the worst moments of your life I'm really super sorry I'm sorry it's just that I didn't like someone being better than me at something because if my parents found out I would get in deep trouble they would beat me and then I'd bleed when I came home for Christmas with one EE they beat me and I bled for two days I'm sorry Maeve!"

Hearing that….oh my god…her parents beat her? No…they didn't…

"Tell me. Hermione tell me that's not true."

"It's true I'm sorry Maeve!"

"I accept your apology. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"They'd never believe me."

"Yes they would! Dad…I mean, Professor Snape, would believe you."

"No. Not if I tell him."

"If I tell him he would. Look, Hermione, let's be friends. It's the least I could do."

"Really? After all I said…"

"Yes. Because 1) you're pretty good to have around. And 2) I've never met someone with a similar experience as me."

"Thanks Maeve!"

"And, three, you're the first one ever, second to Harry and Dad, to ever pronounce my name right 5 times in one sitting."

"Really? It's not that hard, it's pronounced May-ve."

"Yea, like 'wave' with an 'm' instead of 'w'."

"Exactly!"

|_The Next Day_|

(Still Maeve)

I met someone new yesterday too. A really nice Ravenclaw named Jessamine Fara Canova. She and Hermione are now my best friends, second to Draco and Harry. Jessamine is really nice to me, and she even shared a similar experience: she was abused by only her dad.

It's like, put all us abused kids together and you get a mass.

So it's Potions the next day, right?

"Page 27-what the?" Dad says, pointing at Hermione. Hermione's hair is black.

"Hermione…?" I say….why is her hair black like mine?

"I SHOULD HAVE T-TOLD YOU!" She cries.

"Told me what?"

"I-I found out the o-other day…"

"What?" I ask.

"I-I'm your s-sister t-too!"

"WHAT!" Dad, Harry, and I say.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Dad yells. Everyone leaves except Hermione, Dad, Harry and I.

"Tell us what happened Hermione."

"Okay. Well…

"I was reading a book about Potions. There was one, a hereditary potion to show your family tree. So I gathered my ingredients together, and I made it. I made it directly from the directions, precisely, because I've heard the results, if brewed incorrectly could be disastrous. So I finished. Then I saw my family tree on the parchment. And it said…it s-said….father: Severus S-Snape, Mother: Lily E-Evans….and you guys as my s-siblings…then I realized since I don't look like the rest of you, there must have b-been a glamour charm and there it i-is…"

"Give me the parchment Miss…um….."

"Here."

It was official. Hermione is my sister.

Whoa.

**How's that? I might be updating 'Magical Family Ties' soon too. Please R/R! ~VJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya there readers. So, I haven't updated this one yet, I've pretty much been centering on Magical Family Ties. BUT, that does not mean I'm putting this story on hold. I just started it, after all. I don't own anything except Maeve, Jessamine, and my imagination. So, on to the story!**

It's been pretty cool, with Mya (Hermione) as a part of my twisted, awkward family. It's fun. Jessamine is like yet another sister to me, too, and Harry's been freaking awesome brother for that matter.

Anyways, you know Sirius Black? He's loose.

Great. Harry and Hermione are determined to find more stuff about him; they told me so. But me, being the older one by a month (for Hermione) and by a year for Harry (though we're all in the same year), have to protect them because if they get in deep then I get in deeper with Dad, being as overprotective as he is with a half-son and two daughters.

"Harry, 'Mione, please don't go after Black." I say. Harry, Hermione, Jessamine, and I are talking by the lake.

"Harry, it's really not worth it. I mean, 'Mione, can't you make him see sense?" Jess said.

"No, I mean, he is Harry's godfather that's trying to-" Hermione started, but I cut her off.

"Mya, please. Sirius wouldn't do something like that," I say.

"How do you know?"

"Dad told me about him when I asked. He said the whole lot of them-James Potter, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew-they were the Hogwarts hot shots. Professor Lupin wasn't bad, but the rest of them got on his bad side. No offense Harry. But Sirius, even though he's being as crazy as he is, wouldn't kill Harry-or anybody," I say. Jessamine nods. Her mom told her so too.

"Well, Dad can't be wrong, can he?" Hermione says.

"No, not likely, Mya," Jess says.

"I mean, Daddy's a Professor…" Hermione says. Being younger, she calls Dad "Daddy". He was more than pleased actually. That made her the instant Daddy's girl.

"True, true, but, Mya," says Harry, "we do need to know the whole story though. Jess's mom and half Dad….well they're only one part right? How can we be totally sure?"

"Hey. Why don't you use Dad's pensieve? Harry, I bet I can get him to give us some memories!" I say.

"No." Dad says.

"What? Why?" I ask. I tried asking for memories but Dad won't give them. Man. No wonder where I got my stubbornness from, am I right?

"Because they aren't something I want you to see," Dad sighs.

"Fine," I sigh this time.

"Maybe you can see them some other time. But not now, ok?"

"Ok."

Well that was a fail. I go to the Gryffindor commons, where I find Harry doing (more like copying Mya's homework) homework, and Mya reading.

"Hey guys," I say and flop on the couch.

"What has that couch done to you to deserve that treatment?" Harry asks, and Mya giggles.

"Dad won't let me see the memories, he said no."

"Oh."

"BUT," I say, "that does not mean you are free to go after Black at all."

Harry groans.

"Harry, you know I'll get in trouble with Dad! He's got three kids to take care of." I say.

"Yeah but can't we-"

"No. As your older sister by like, a year, I say no, you _absolutely positively will not go after Sirius Black regardless for any relations._" I say.

"Fine," Mya says, "But that doesn't mean we can't find out more about him."

"Yeah!" Harry says, as if that's the exact same thing as going after him.

"But," says Hermione (oh great there's a but), "what if he comes to us? You can't blame us then, can you?"

"Pfft…always finding a loophole, are you?" I scoff.

"Of course. Everything has a loophole," Mya says, in that I-know-more-stuff-than-you-do tone.

"Not everything! Dad saying no doesn't have a loophole." I say.

"Yes it does, though, it's very likely we'd get caught doing the loophole."

"What's that loophole then?"

"We look through the memories while Daddy's sleeping."

"No. He's a light sleeper, Mya. He wakes up if I get a cup of blood from the kitchen at a random time of the night. He'd come down with a crowbar and sneak up behind me."

"What." Harry says.

"He owns a crowbar?" Hermione says.

"Yes."

"Oh, well…at least it's not his wand if it was a muggle intruder."

"Exactly. You know, Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, a fighter for the Ministry, came into the house one night and Dad hit him upside the head with that crowbar." I say laughing.

"No way!" Hermione says.

"Yes way. It has a dent in it still. Dad treats it like an award. He never did like Kingsley too much."

"Wow." Said Harry.

_Dinner_

I sat, sipping my blood. Hermione and Harry were whispering away, most likely about Black, I mean, Hermione's not one for Quidditch.

"Hey, Maeve?" Harry says.

"Yes?" I say, and then I start chewing on beef hash.

"Um….you know that loophole?" Harry says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well Mya and I have been talking and we think it's best to do it…"

"No. Absolutely _not_. If Dad says it's not something we have to see, then we can't see it, alright? It's probably a too grown up memory or whatever."

"Well, fine…but…are you sure he said that?"

"Harry, I wouldn't lie. I thought if he said yes, it'll stop you from going after Black. But, you're probably going to go after him anyway."

"Yeah…probably."

"But Harry, you and Hermione promise me this," I say and they both nod, "promise me if you _do_ end up going after Black, which is _absolute last resort,_ you will not get hurt. Don't even take him on. One of you stall him, and the other goes and gets Dumbledore, OR Dad, OR myself."

"Why yourself?"

"Because I'm a vampire. I scare the living _magic_ out of unsuspecting people."

"Ok."

"So you promise me that."

"Yes. I promise." Mya says.

"No. Say your full name and say 'I promise'."  
"Fine. I, Hermione Jean Snape, promise I won't get hurt if Harry and I deal with Black."

"Good. Harry?"

"Fine. I, Harry James Potter/Snape, promise I won't get hurt if Hermione and I deal with Black."

"Good, both of you. Now, let's go." And we left.

**Please review, or follow or favorite or whatever you want to do. I'm not completely sure about me updating again today, as my computer needs charging, but I might be able to on Magical Family Ties, depending on what I can do on the Ipad. Thanks for stickin' with the fiction! ~VJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers. Sorry I haven't updated this one much! But that changes now :) So enjoy the chappie! Please review! ~VJ xx**

~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to Harry and Hermione's encounter with Black~~ (Because the rest is daily life you know)

I saw Harry and Hermione come back with bruises and cuts.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HURT! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Maeve," Hermione sniffled, "but…dementors…werewolf…"

"WEREWOLF?! DEMENTORS!" I yelled.

"Maeve we're really sorry…we tried but all the dementors came after us and then there was a werewolf and Black protected us against the werewolf and then I fainted and then Harry got the dementors to go away but…sorry, I really am…" Hermione said, and Harry hung his head.

"But did I not say _don__'__t get hurt?_ Did I not say _don__'__t go after Black?_ Did I not make you swear that you wouldn't get hurt, and once you found him you would get someone?" I hissed.

"I know but there wasn't any time…" Harry said.

"Ok. Tell you what," I say, still a bit angry, but mostly disappointed, "you guys have to listen to me. You could have been killed, for all you know. Those dementors could have taken your soul. The werewolf could have ripped out your heart. And I'm not angry. I'm furious, yes, but I'm mostly disappointed that you didn't listen to me. At all."

"Sorry Maeve." They both said.

"Sorry isn't enough guys. You can't get into any more trouble like this! Who knows what could happen if you get in a situation like this again?"

"Okay, Maeve." Harry says. And Hermione says the same.

"Good. Now that I got that into your heads, I will personally ask Dad myself if you two can come this summer. Ok? Hermione, for the entire summer, but Harry, only half because Mum's wards are on Petunia's house."

"Ok." They both say.

"Now, on to the hospital wing. Come on." And we head off.

^^^^Snape's PoV^^^

I can't believe how much Maeve cares about her siblings. It's like she's their mother. I hear her scolding Harry and Hermione, and her talking them to the hospital wing. She did all that-made them swear and everything….wow. I'll have to invite Harry and Hermione now. She cares about those two…I wonder how she keeps a leash on them.

^^^^Maeve's PoV^^

"So. What were these two up to?" Madam Pomfrey asks as she takes a look at them both.

"Oh, you really don't want to know. But all I can see is they have several bruises, and 'Mione, didn't you say your arm hurts?" I say.

"Yea, over here," she says, pointing at her left elbow.

"Alright, well then," Madam Pomfrey says, running a diagnostic spell, "It only seems there are…Harry dear, you have a few bruises, a fractured funny bone…that's it, and Hermione…you have bruises, a broken rib…and that's all, nothing major, though they should stay overnight."

"Good, nothing serious," I sigh, relieved. Hermione or Harry…at least they hadn't gotten a werewolf bite.

"Ok, well Miss Snape, you must be going."

"Yes, I should. Thank you Madam, and guys, try not to kill yourselves. Again." I say, and leave.

I don't walk far before Dad stops me.

"You really care about them, don't you," he says softly.

"Yeah. They mean the world to me-don't worry, you do too, but I can't keep a leash on you when you're keeping a leash on me."

"That's right. But, I want to thank you for taking such good care of them and being the best older sister ever."

"Thanks, Dad. But it's pretty hard to keep them on a firm hold. They've got an adventurous streak there."

"Must be the bit of Potter in them. Somewhere."

"Yeah, must be. But, I manage to keep them alive."

"How do they manage without you?" Dad smirks.

"I honestly don't know. Can Hermione and Harry come this summer?"

"Of course."

"Awesome. And Dad? I have to go, it's almost curfew."

"Alright, goodnight." He says, and he leaves, his robes billowing behind him.

It's the next day, and Professor Lupin is resigning. Poor him, he was a good teacher.

Did I mention Harry and Hermione are staying over summer?!

It'll be awesome. Dad has two extra rooms anyways ;)

**Hai again. Review please! Criticism...likes, dislikes...anything. ~VJ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! If you've read Magical Family Ties, then you know I said I'll be updating this more as I work on Magical Family Bonds. That's completely true! I'll be updating not once...but twice!...today. Yayy! So, I've kept you long enough! Thanks for stickin' with the fiction! Onward! **

**Maeve's POV**

It's about halfway through the summer. Well, not really, it's only July 12. Hermione's good, and she's been awesome. Dad even allowed Jess to come over a few times. She slept over all last week, her alternating between her aunt (she's a really nice lady) and us. (Because, remember her abusive father? Things are being cleared up and he's going to jail.)

So Dad, Mya, and I are sitting in the living room, just discussing random things, with Hermione reading a book.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"When will Harry come?"

"Soon-ish. Maybe the 18th?"

"Sure. I can't wait, can you, Mya?"

"Heh?" Hermione said, looking up. Dad and I shared a glance.

"I said, I can't wait for Harry to come, right, Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry, I got to a really good part, it was Victor Dashkov's trial…" (a/n: sorry, a Vampire Academy reference! I had to)

Dad and I looked confused.

"What? Sorry, Vampire Academy is really good, you should-"

"Read it, yeah I know."

"You know, Maeve, people actually read books for fun."

"Yes I know. I am not categorized under 'books are fun' people," I say (A/N: I'm the opposite, I love books!).

"Oh, Maeve…" Mya says and goes back to reading. Dad is doubling over in silent laughter, and suddenly straightens when he sees I noticed.

"Oh, um, was that not supposed to be funny?" Dad asks.

"Whatever, Dad. I'm going upstairs," I say.

The minute I enter the room, Hedwig flies in.

"Hedwig?" I say, and take the letter that's on her leg.

_Maeve,_

_I hope you__'__re ok. I sort of am. I mean, I am certainly ok, don__'__t worry at all. _

_ Anyways, can I come now? Please? Ask Dad real quick and I__'__ll Floo, I__'__m at the Weasleys._

_ See you in a bit?- Harry_

It sounded like Harry was in trouble, no matter what smarmy thing he wrote in that letter. I ran downstairs.

"DAD! HARRY-HE NEEDS TO COME NOW!"

"What?!" He says.

"JUST HURRY UP READY THE FLOO! I'LL PICK HIM UP," I yell, and he readies the Floo.

"THE BURROW!" I yell and I am suddenly at the Burrow's grate.

"Maeve?" Mrs. Weasley says.

"Where's Harry?!" I say, looking around.

"He isn't here, dear, we haven't seen him all summer," Mrs. Weasley says.

"Thanks, bye," I say and floo back home.

"DAD HE'S AT THE DURSLEYS!"

"Ok, Floo there!"

"Ok!"

Luckily their grate was open already. How did the Ministry know? Unless Dad had their grate connected with ours- Muggle grates aren't ever connected with wizard ones.

I flooed there and exited the grate, only to see Vernon beating Harry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" I yell. I yank Vernon off.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione comes through the grate.

"Mya! QUICK, GO HOME AND GET DAD HERE NOW!" I yell and she does just that. But before Dad comes, Petunia comes in.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Petunia yells.

"I'M HIS SISTER, WOMAN!" Then Dad comes through. Petunia faints. (Well, she deserved that)

"Harry, Harry? Can you hear me?" Dad asks. Harry groans. "Hermione!" Dad says.

"Yeah?"

"Get out my potion for bruises? And the one for cuts," Dad instructs. Mya is his assistant.

"Sure," Mya says and quickly gives them to Dad.

About 15 minutes later, Harry's at our house with all his possessions. He's lying on the couch, and Dad's making dinner while Mya reads; me looking after Harry.

"Harry, may I ask a dumb question?" I say. Mya looks up.

"Wasn't that a dumb question?" He says.

Mya giggles.

"No, that wasn't it," I say. Even when he's hurt he still makes smartass comments.

"Fine, go ahead," he says.

"What the hell happened back there?!" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you lied to me. You said you were at the Burrow!"

"I didn't want you caught in it," he says.

"Oh my god," I say, "did I not tell you to not get yourself MURDERED during the summer?! What smartass thing did you say or do to make that oaf mad?!"

"I didn't do anything 'smartass'," Harry says.

"Then what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Fine. I get you don't want to talk about it, but you don't have to lie about it."

"Fine! Fine! I got myself in trouble because I accidentally talked about magic in front of them! I wasn't thinking!"

"Harry!"

"Will you stop it?!"

"What?"

"Being such…such a _mom_."

"A mom?" Heh?

"You think everything I do is trouble and you never let me hear the end of it!" (a/n: Severus is in the room but they don't notice)

"I don't want you-"

"Hurt! I know! Because you can't trust me?!"

"I trust you! But I just-"

"Whatever. You're the worst sister ever." I'm crushed. Did he just say that? I go upstairs, crying.

^^^Snape's PoV^^

"Harry!" He jumps.

"Why would you say that?!"

"But Dad, she's being such a mom!"

"Yes, but I believe her exact words to me, back in June, were 'they mean the world to me-I mean, you do too, but it's hard keeping a leash on you when you're keeping a leash on me,' and 'Yeah, I manage to keep them alive,' AND her words to me one day were 'I just want them to be protected'."

I visibly saw my half son falter.

"She…she said that?"

"Of course she did!"

"Oh. I'm such a brat…I thought…ugh…I do screw up everything, don't I?"

"Not everything. Go apologize."

My work is done.

^^^Maeve^^^

I feel so broken. I can't believe he wouldn't believe me like that. He thought I was trying to ruin his fun.

Well he's playing a sick game in a sick world. He might not even know he's a player in the dastardly game of life.

The minute I had come up here, I thought about running away. But then…I had to remember who the real enemy is. (Hunger Games quote!) I had to remember I'm a player in this sick world and I had to deal with it. I had to remember I have to protect Harry and Hermione, no matter what. I had to remember to be there for all the people who don't realize life is the sickest game. Sicker than Oujia boards. Sicker than Spin the Bottle. I had to remember I'm here for a reason; not to play in this sick game but to protect the ones who don't realize life is a trap…a box; a cage; which we're kept in until the release of death. I hadn't felt this release yet, but I'm biding my time until I get that release. But until that release came, whether in old age, or disease, or murder, I have to protect Harry, Dad, and Hermione. I _have_ to.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. My vampire smell tells me it's Harry. I can practically taste the fear radiating off him.

"Um…Maeve?"

I don't answer right away.

"Yes?" I sigh.

"Maeve, I'm really sorry. I just…I don't know. I thought…you know, you were…trying to ruin my life, or something. I don't even remember now. But, I was wrong and…I'm really sorry Maeve, I…was out of it."

"Harry," I say, leaning against the door, "you have to understand. Life…it's a sick world out there. You know what could have happened to you?"

"There you go aga-"

"Harry, don't," I say, warning him, "I…I don't want you to feel the pain I went through, okay? I had no one to save me, nobody. I didn't have a single friend in this twisted world. I don't want you thinking every day, 'will this be the way I die?' no. I don't want you thinking you're going to die this soon, okay? Look, I know…I know it seems like I'm being a mom, but I'm trying to protect you. It's instinct, Harry. Being abused until I was ten years old…it was rough. What Vernon was doing was nothing compared to mine. I just want you okay." He stays silent, as if processing everything I was saying.

"I'm…sorry, Maeve, I really am. I don't know what overcame me, I guess it's the Potter inside me that made me act rash…sorry." He says.

"Apology accepted, half-brother of mine," I say, opening my door.

"Good. I wonder if Dad'll let us go to Diagon Alley?"

"Mm, I doubt it, him being as over protective as he is. Now, Harry, Jess is coming on Sunday, so, just a fair warning. Hey! Why don't we ask Dad to a two-one Quidditch match? You and Dad against me, because Mya doesn't play?"

"Sure! I'll go ask!"

"Right behind you," I say, and him and I run downstairs.

"DAD!" Harry shouts. Dad comes out of the shadows. Of course. Where else would he be?

"Yes?"

"Um…Maeve has a question."

"WHAT!" I yell. Oh the little…kneazle…

"What is this question of sorts?"

"Want to do a two-one Quidditch match?"

"Two-two," says Mya softly.

"Mya?" I say.

"I want to play too. On your team Maeve. Boys against girls," she says.

"COOLIO! Come on, Dad! Mya never plays Quidditch!"

"Fine. After dinner, sure."

"YES!" Harry, Mya, and I cheer.

"The only thing is," Dad says, and we anticipate it, "I'm going to beat your sorry butts, girls!" And Harry laughs. But, Mya and I can't help laughing either. We all know Dad is horrible at Quidditch and his over confidence was hilarious. I couldn't believe it. This truly is the best day ever!

-After the Quidditch Game-

"WE WON! WE KICKED YOUR BUTTS, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, SEE THAT WE WON!" Mya and I yelled. Dad and Harry were muddy, tired, and in –um, cloudy-places, sweaty. We won! 50 points to what? ZERO! I thought they let us win, but I did a quick mind search (yes I can do that) and it turns out, they failed on their own. WHAT NOW!

"YEAH DAD! WHATS THAT YOU SAID? KICK OUR SORRY BUTTS, YEAH? HAHA, NO!" I yelled.

Mya and I started doing a funky chicken war dance chanting, 'WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, AND WE DON'T EVEN PLAY QUIDDITCH, WE WON, YOU LOST, WE WON YOU LOST WE WON!'

"Oh my god, my eyes are appalled by the spectacle before me," Dad said.

"You're just jello!" I say.

"No, I most certainly am not, and you keep believing you won…we won, by the fault, because in golf.."

"Dad, stop, no, you know nothing about Muggle sports," Mya says, pretending to be all unimpressed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to console you on your winning, because I most certainly will not," He says.

"Dad, surrounding yourself with big words doesn't hide the fact you ultimately failed the ONE athletic sport there is in the wizarding word," I say.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran over to the front door, with Mya and Harry in tow. It's Draco? I mean, normally, his father might come by, but never Draco. Alone.

"Draco?" I say.

"Look, I have no time to explain, okay, but I've had a shocking realization about you," He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I…I think I'm…in l-love with you," He says, looking me right in the eyes.

"You…y-you are?" YESYESYESYES!

Let me explain why I am so happy.

I always liked Draco, ever since he helped me out that day. Then, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Mya knows, but she's the only one.

"Yes."

I hug him, and almost tackle him to the ground.  
"REALLY!" I yell.

"Yes!" He yells back.

Then suddenly, it's heaven on earth…or is earth being lifted into heaven…? when we kiss.

"MR. MALFOY!" My dad roars from behind me.

"Um, sorry…sorry sir, but…I-I…"

"Dad, I love Draco and he loves me, so deal!" I say.

"Oh my god, well, you don't have to be snogging in the middle of the freaking street," Harry says, splashing some of his lemonade on me.

"You little KNEAZLE IM GOING TO KILL YOU THIS SHIRT IS NEW!" I yell, and I run after Harry, but I trip over Draco. I get back up, and chase him around the house, until Dad grabs me by the back of my shirt. The _new_ shirt.

"Hey! I was about to catch him!" I say, frowning, as Dad lets me go.

"Well, as endearing as that is," Dad says, "I mean, calling your brother a kneazle is endearing, but _we_ have gotten tired from seeing you run around, and poor Hermione, keeping _your_ company…company."

"Oh right!" I go into the parlor, and Hermione's there reading, and Draco's asleep on the couch. (Harry is presently nowhere to be seen). I shake Draco, saying, "get up!" over and over.

I finally use the last resort.

"DRACO WE HAVE CAKE!" and he jerks awake.

"Cake?" he says, his eyes wide.

"Yes _cake_, I believe that's what I said," I say back, going over to the fridge, with him trailing me.

"Ooh, what kind?"

"Ssh, don't tell anyone," I whisper, and Draco nods, "but Dad actually made a three layer cake yesterday while Hermione was at the Weasleys and we were home alone."

"Cool!" Draco whispers back.

"So, since I helped make it," I continue whispering, and I open the fridge, "I can have first dibs."

I cut us two slices, and give one to Draco. I motion for him to follow me, and we go to the attic. There's a floor-ceiling length stain glass window there, and Mya and I had hung fairy lights the other day. I turn them on, and we sit on the cushions, retelling old school stories and eating cake.

"Remember the time," Draco says, putting his empty plate aside, "you showed your fangs at Weasley?"

"Oh yeah! I do remember," I say, putting my plate aside, "I was so angry. He thought I talked Dad into giving me a good grade, and I snapped."

"And I, the brave knight, came to your assistance."

"That boosted your ego, didn't it? But, you did make me feel better about myself," I say thoughtfully.

"Yep!" and then I launched into a story.

"So Draco," I begin, "you know Kingsley Shacklebolt? The Auror?"

"Yeah, I've met him once."

"Okay, so, I'm getting a cup of blood this one night. Kingsley comes into the house, but Dad doesn't see its him because the lights aren't on. So Dad comes down and whacks Kingsley in the head!"

"With what?"

"He thought Kingsley was a muggle intruder, so he hit Kingsley with a crowbar upside the head."

"A crowbar?"

"Yeah, you know what that is?"

"Yeah. Does it have a dent?"

"Yes, and Dad hasn't fixed it, because he sees it as some sort of trophy."

"Trophy?"

"Yeah…weird isn't it?"

"Sort of."

Then he launched into a story…

^^Hermione's POV^^

"Harry?" I say, glancing at the clock. 9 at night.

"Yeah?" He asks from the other couch. Dad went out a while ago, but that's not why I'm worried.

"Where's Maeve?"

"I don't know. Her room?"

"I checked there."

"Hm…you don't think she went out hunting?"

"No, no," I say, waving my hand impatiently, "she's got a cup in the fridge, you know that. And I haven't seen Malfoy either."

"True, she wouldn't take him hunting. You think he went home?"

"No, I doubt it."

"Hermione, well, I don't know. You think she and Malfoy went out with Dad?"

"Maybe," I say, but Dad walks in through the door.

"Dad," Harry says, and Dad walks in, "do you know where Malfoy and Maeve went?"

"No. Why? They aren't here?"

"Well," I say, "I haven't seen them leave, but she's not in her room or hunting."

"Hm," Dad says, and mutters something, "the two are in the attic."

"How do you know?" Harry asks.

"I cast _Point Me_."

"But that's only for a location!" I say.

"Exactly. 'Point Me to Maeve and Draco'. They're in the attic."

"Oh," I say, not realizing it was that simple.

"Wait," Harry says, "they're in the attic. Alone."

Dad just looked like a ton of bricks hit him.

"I'll go quickly pop in, Dad, won't be long," I say, and run upstairs.

When I get up there, I see them lying next to each other.

"Guys!" I hiss. Draco and Maeve shoot up.

"What?" Maeve asks.

"Dad was out earlier, and he's home and he realized you're in the attic alone with each other! I don't know if he's coming up here or not but you guys might be in trouble!"

"Oh no. Okay, well, we only ate some cake and talked. That's it. Dad can go through our memories if he wants, but he won't find anything," Maeve says.

"Yeah. We didn't do anything like _that_." Draco says.

"Good. Well, I'll tell him." I say, and go back down stairs.

^^^Maeve's POV^^^^

"I doubt we'd get into trouble," I say, "because, well, we didn't do anything. So, Dad can go through as much of our minds, replaying the memories over and over, but he won't find anything."

"Exactly, but," Draco says, "I don't really want your Dad going through my mind. I'm…not really comfortable with that."

"Don't worry, I'll have him go through mine, anyway."

"Thanks," Draco says, relieved.

"Hey, do your parents know you're here? They must be worried if you've just gone missing during the evening, and now it's almost ten at night and didn't return back?"

"Well, no, they probably suppose I'm at Blaise's house or something."

"But you aren't. What if they contact everybody you're friends with? And their parents say 'No, Draco isn't here'?"

Draco smirks. "You don't think I said, 'Hey, Mum, I'm going to my god father's place now, so yeah'?"

"Well I didn't know you told them. You came so abruptly I was under the suspicion you didn't say."

"Well, sorry I'm not predictable enough for you," Draco said, frowning slightly.

"I never-"

"No, no, you never directly said, but that comment makes me think you think I'd run off unexpectedly sometime!"

"Draco, stop, you're making a mountain out of a molehill," I say, trying to wave him off. What is he getting at? I'm only saying how I didn't know he told his parents, you know? Normally, Narcissa would have accompanied him or whatever!

"I'm not! I'm saying, that a relationship requires trust and it seems like you don't trust me!"

"I do trust you!" I say, my voice raising.

"Then why do you think I'm as careless to not make my parents unaware of my whereabouts?!"

"I never said you were _careless_!" Will he just let it go? Oh Merlin! I never said anything, for Godric's sake!

"You're certainly implying I am!"

"You're so naïve!"

"How?!"

"By not seeing how I trust you! You're going blind!"

"Blind?! At least I'm not the monster!" I felt tears streaming down my face. Draco looked rigid with anger, until he registered what he had said to me. I run out of the room, tears almost blinding me. I hear Hermione in her room, so I go there and shut the door.

**Ooh, a cliffie...of sorts...anyways, was this too rushed, the whole Maeve/Draco thing? Tell me! I want to know what you think! ~VJ xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Last time, I left a teeny cliffie for you! But, here it is, because I know you were all just WAITING and _waiting_ for me to update! Here it is! I don't own anything except my imagination and Maeve! **

"Maeve? What's wrong?"

"Draco is what's wrong!" I cry.

"Oh, Maeve," Hermione says, and leads me to her bed. We sit.

"He-we got in a sm-small fight, right?" I say.

"Yes?"

"So we g-got in a small fight, and t-then I said he's b-blind for not seeing I trust him, right? Then he c-called me a monster!"

"He didn't mean it, May!" Hermione says, using her nickname for me.

"He didn't?" I ask, and I frown.

"No. Remember when he specifically said you're not a monster? Remember that day? Why would he say that, then mean it when he said you are a monster?"

Merlin, this girl's logic is unbeatable.

"True."

"Exactly. Like Harry didn't mean it when he called you a mom."

"B-but….oh my god. He looked so guilty and I stormed out like a bitch," I say, sighing, the tears gone.

"It's okay, hey, it was your first time ever, on a technical date."

"Yeah, I know, but still."

"No. Maeve, you'll have him trailing you like a love sick puppy."

"I will, won't I? I should probably go apologize," I say.

"No, wait! I want to see if _he comes to you._"

"What for? I'll just go now," I say, walking out, "thanks Mya."

"Anytime!" She calls after me.

So, I go downstairs, and suddenly, Draco flings his arms around me the minute I reach the bottom of the stair case.

"Maeve I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it, you know that?" He said, looking me in the eye.

I laugh, and say, "Yes, Draco, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for storming off like that. And, by the way, you're not careless or blind. You're _my_ not-careless-not-blind person."

"I feel honored," Draco says, and we walk into the parlor.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dad says as we walk in.

"Yes sir?"

"I trust you must go home?"

"Oh, Dad, can he stay the night?" I cut in.

"No. He must go home, his parents must be worried."

"Dad please?" I ask.

"No." And that's the final word.

|A Few Days Later|

I'm busy answering Draco's last letter:

_Maeve,_

_How has it been? I mean, with Potter and all? Oh. That's right, he's a half -brother, right? Does that make him a Snape too?_

_Anyway, what really is going on here is that there's going to be a Triwizard Tournament! Isn't that cool? Oh, wait. I tri-wizard tournament is where three wizards (or witches, I suppose, if they allow that) compete in three tasks to get the Tri-Wizard Cup. It's very cool to see, Father showed me a few of his memories when he saw one. Although, it's pretty gruesome, but those were Father's. Father says that Hogwarts will be hosting. Can you imagine? Three schools (magic schools, of course) coming together! The two other schools-who are coming to us- are an all girls' school, Beauxbatons, which is up in France somewhere; and Durmstrang, the all boys' school up in Bulgaria I think. I was supposed to be sent there, but Mother said it was safer for me to come here so they (my parents) aren't too far away, I suppose. _

_ Hope all is going well,_

_ Draco_

_P.S. Don't tell Harry or Hermione OR your father that I told you. I want your siblings surprised. _

_P.P.S Don't tell Jessamine either!_

I grinned at the letter when I received it (it was a while ago, now I'm writing a reply) because Draco and I finally have our own little secret. I finished my reply and I mailed it. I go downstairs, and Harry and Hermione are talking while eating lunch.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting down in the chair across Harry. Here's the seating:

_ _Harry

Mya | | Me

"Hi, Maeve," Harry says.

"Hi," Hermione says.

"Maeve, you think…you think Dad'll let me just like…go out? Like in the town and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well I just want some time alone."

"Harry, let me answer you for Dad. No. Because," I say, when he gives me that look, "there are presiding vampires around here, Harry, and Dad's only on good terms with them because of a) me, and b) because he supplies them with elk blood every month when they can't get it themselves because they'd be damned to walk into a apothecary."

"There are?"

"Yes. Harry, they'd try and change you, if not drink you dry. They know when you're unchanged."

"Unchanged?"

"Human," Hermione supplied.

"Exactly," I say, "they'll try and turn you, Harry, and being the Boy-Who-Had-Sheer-Dumb-Luck-All-His-Life, you can't risk it. This isn't Little Whinging, frankly."

"Right, well, I know I don't live in Little Whinging, sis, but how could I not suppose it would be just like Little W?"

"Well, for starters," I say, "it's not Little Whinging because nobody has wussy little shrubbery."

"Wussy shrubbery?"

"Yes. Also, nobody has those really cartoony Fords, you know, those white ones? Nobody _drives_. The roads are purely for passers-by.

"Another point is, nobody has white picket fences; face it, _this place is the gloomiest place on Earth!_"

"True that," Harry says weakly.

"And," says Dad from behind me (when'd he get there?), "I live here. So clearly, this is not Little Whinging where your atrocious relatives live."

"Exactly. Point!" I say.

**Right! Well, here I am again, caught up to myself. This was originally written on Microsoft Word (2010) but this was the end of the document. I caught up to myself, folks, so be aware, chapters might be shorter than they usually are, like with Magical Family Ties (by the way, the second book is almost ready with the first chapter! I'm almost done with the first chapter! I'll be posting it soon, keep an eye out!) So thanks, review, bleh bleh bleh! ~VJ xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, readers! I am so sorry for slacking off! Sorry x100000! **

**As you know, it is the Easter holidays, so I shall be updating more! And More! And More! So, sorry again for the long wait, I just had Terra Novas, a lot of tests, and other stuff that you don't care about! **

**As you also know, Harry Potter isn't mine. Or yours. Most definitely not mine. I'm just dusting the characters off to make sure they don't get all dusty and old. **

**-VJ xx**

**P.S: When I go back to school in ten days, expect updates to be slower. FINALS ARE COMING UP GAH**

**Maeve's POV**

So the day after Harry asks about the town, he's gone. Like, *pop*!

"Dad, where's Harry?" I ask, coming into the kitchen.

"He's not here? Did you check with Hermione?"

"Will do!" I run up the stairs, and find Hermione in tears, totally trashing Harry's room.

"Mya! What is this?!" I run in, and grab her.

"H-Harry's gone! N-No note! W-what if the vampires t-turned him?" She chokes out.

"Mya, I will make sure nothing happens. I'll go ask around." I say, and exit.

I'm walking across the street to Maia's house. Maia is a vampire like me. We're sort of friends. Kind of. She comes to us if she needs help, and lets me do the same. I knock on her door. "Maia?" I call.

She cracks open the door, and steps out. Her long black hair is in a ponytail, her skin as pale as ever.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Harry? Potter? My-"

"Half brother? Yeah. He's here, actually! Come in," She lets me in, and I see Harry on the couch. He's sleeping. I walk over, and shake him, waking him up.

"What *shake* the *shake* hell *shake* is *shake* wrong *shake* with *shake shake* you?!" I shout.

"Maeve! Calm down, Merlin!" he says, knocking my hands off.

"Fine. But please answer my question!" I say. It's making me use all my strength to _not_ kill him for Voldemort.

"Sorry, alright? Sorry! I wanted time alone, so I came here!"

"Alone. Alone? Maia's here and you know it!" Then it dawned on me.

_Flashback to a few days ago~_

_I walk into Harry's room at around ten at night. He isn't there. "Harry?" I call out, but no answer. Where can he be? Then, I look out the window and get my answer. Harry is walking up the path with….a girl? Who's she? Why is she there? Then I look a little closer. Maia? I begin to think, 'Oh, she probably just saw him…that's all…making sure the other vampires don't get him…_

_But I begin to think everything isn't how it seems._

_Flashback to two days after she sees Harry and Maia the first time~_

_I've been checking up on Harry now. He seems to go missing later and later at night. Maia is always with him. I begin to think this is more than just walking home together. I begin to think something's up. Why are they spending so much time together? It makes no sense. Normally…_

_Nothing's normal. I take that back._

_Back in the Present_

It dawned on me. Hit me like a brick. Harry and Maia are together.

"You're…together?" My voice falters a little. Maia and Harry nod weakly. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?" He hung his head. I then laugh and surprise them with, "I would have hooked you two up long ago!"

"What?" Harry asks, jerking his head up.

"Yeah! It's about time!"

After an hour, I head back home, and tell Dad where Harry is.

I go in my room and close the door.

The thought keeps coming back.

Does Harry really trust me?

**"But, VeronicaJRiddle, it's so short!"**

**"Yes, reader, I know! I know that it's super short, but it must be done!"**

**"Fine, as long as you update."**

**"Okay, reader, I shall update more!"**

**Review!**

**VJ  
xx**


End file.
